1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic element capable of reducing its internal parasitic capacitance and inductance leakage, and having high reliability, high product yield and low manufacturing cost.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, the primary and secondary winding of a magnetic element respectively includes two wires for induction, and three pins, wherein three pins are one end of the first wire, one end of the second wire, and one terminal of a multi-strand wire formed by the other ends of the first and second wires, respectively.
However, when the signals of the magnetic element are transmitted through the multi-strand wire, the multi-stand wire will induce internal parasitic capacitance and inductance leakage due to different wire distance, materials and signals of the two wires. Moreover, the EMI/EMS or IEEE performance will be worsened.
Furthermore, when the multi-strand wire is soldered onto an external printed circuit board, it is difficult to precisely solder the multi-strand wire onto the printed circuit board such that the soldering reliability and the product quality are reduced. Then, extra tests and repair processes will be required, thereby increasing manufacturing cost greatly.